1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving toy projector or driving simulator apparatus and more particularly relates to a game type driving toy which projects moving images of a travel path environment onto a remote surface such as a screen to simulate driving a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of automobile and airplane driving simulators have been developed and a wide variety of toys and games utilizing apparatus of this character have been provided. These devices often provide long hours of amusement and entertainment for children and adults alike and are helpful in developing driver skills as well as manual dexterity and thought processes.